1. Field
Exemplary implementations of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabrication technology, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent digital media devices allow people to readily use information they want anywhere at any time. As various devices are converted from analog to digital and the digital devices are propagating rapidly, storage media for simply storing video, recorded music, and diverse data are required. Meanwhile, a non-memory semiconductor field also pays attention to System on Chip (SoC) to keep the pace with the trend of high integration, and the global semiconductor industries are competitively making an investment in SoC foundation technology. The SoC is a technology of integrating all system technologies into a single semiconductor. Without system designing technology, it is difficult to develop non-memory semiconductor.
As a chip having a complex function of both digital circuit and analog circuit emerges as mainstream technology in the SoC field where complicated technologies are integrated, there is an increasing demand for an embedded memory for trimming an analog device or storing an internal operation algorithm.
Since embedded memories are fabricated based on a logic process or a CMOS process for forming a logic circuit, it is difficult to improve the integration degree and operation characteristics of the embedded memories. To solve this problem, in other words, to improve the integration degree and operation characteristics of the embedded memories, it is inevitable to add other processes in addition to a predetermined logic process. However, procedural variables of the processes added to the predetermined logic process deteriorate not only the embedded memory but also the characteristics of a device including an embedded memory.